Our lives in a story Swanqueen One Shot
by reginalicksemma
Summary: This is a mess but it's a beautiful one


Emma was once again standing in the entrance hall of Granny's hotel were she was waiting for anyone to notice her as so that she could get a room for the night, which was the millionth time that she needed to do so in half a month. Living with her parents after they've all been parted for most of the saviors life had seemed like a good idea after the course had broken but apparantly her parents had been missing each other in, well, different ways. Even four years later they could not leave their hands of each other.

Most of the time they did control themselves around Emma , unless of course they wanted the apartment to themselves which was when they always started to make out like they hadn't seen each other in forever. Of course there were some advantages to having loving parents but some of them Emma did not want to know about. After all, she wasn't dry humping in the kitchen either. Not that there would have been anyone to do that with besides maybe...

„Emma, what are you doing here all by youself?"

... Regina.

The mayor was right behind here and, probably by accident, brushed their shoulders up against each other as she took a step forward to stand in front of the younger woman who was giving her wide puppy eyes, she just adorded Regina to no end. Not that she would ever have any real chance with her besides the occasional secret make outs that had somehow started to happen around half a year ago.

„Oh y-you know, just had to g-get away from my apparantly sex obsessed parents" Emma tried to shrug off the fact that she was stuttering and mentioning the word sex in front of Regina all at once. It was almost adorable how they were acting around each other when they were all by themselves „I think that you have to raise my pay if I have to afford Granny's one more time"

Regina only shook her head but not even the Evil Queen herself could hold back the small smile which she hid by moving in closer and peeking Emmas lips in the softest, yet quickest, way possible „Why don't you just come home with me and stay in the guest room until we've figured out a way that won't rob Storybrook of its money?"

Emma didn't even have to think twice before she agreed and followed Regina to her car which took them to the mansion.

The savior was more than glad about being able to spend her time with Regina instead of having to stay another night in those uncomfortable beds in Granny's for a way too high price. Not only was Reginas guest room way bigger than the one she had at her own home but staying there also came with the perks of getting fed and taken care of by no one else than the mayor herself. Being around her all the time was another thing that Emma enjoyed more than she probably should have.

„Miss Swan stop eating the ingridients or you'll be full before dinner has even started" Regina slapped Emmas hand away from the bowl of cookie dough which made her wince in pain that was only half as bad as she made it sound. Surely her parents were done with each other by now since after all it was the evening already and she had come here early in the morning. But neither of them talked about Emma leaving which was why she probably was going to spend the night. Her parents could use the alone time and she the one with the Queen in the time they had before Henry would come home from his friends house.

„I think that you are a little too harsh on me after I've gotten kicked out by the Charmings today" Emma scoffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, being more playful than anything else which had gotten so easy over the last few months in which those two had grown closer than ever before and allowed their feelings for each other to take over every now and then. Most of the time only when they were alone, or with Henry who had caught them kissing in the movie theater after they had been there together.

„Oh I am sorry Emma I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I hope that I can make it up to you" Regina responded equally as playful as Emma had been talking to her. Slowly she moved forward to trap the younger woman against the counter with her arms on both of her sides so that there was no chance that she would be able to get away from her.

„Maybe" Emma grind before her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her gaze locked with Reginas, they were completly in love with each other but neither one was going to admit it nor call it a relationship as long as they still had this kind of innocence. It had never gone further between them than making out in nothing but underwear but it was beautiful and special to them. Nothing like any other relationship either of them had ever had.

„You look way too adorable do you know that?" Regina whispered but before she could even receive an answer she leaned in to kiss Emma. At first it was slow and gentle but soon it became more eager and their hands were all over the others body. Emma went as far as to unbotton Reginas blouse halfway until she got stopped by her „Take it slow dear, we don't want to take it too fast on your first night here, do we?" A grin appeared on the brunettes face as she closed her blouse again but left one more button open to at least give Emma a little something.

The evening went on as if it was complety normal for Henry and his two mothers to live, cook, eat and afterwards watch a movie together. They were closely cuddled up against each other on the sofa and unlike any other teenager, theirs didn't scrunch up his nose in disgust at his parents closeness. He knew that that was their way to show their feelings to each other and all he wanted was for them to be happy after all.

Once their son had decide to go to sleep Emma and Regina made their way into their own rooms. They weren't together so they shouldn't sleep in the same room. At least that's what they kept telling themselves.

That until a little after midnight when Emma sneaked into Reginas huge bedroom in nothing but a white top and red laced panties.

„You look like the day we met" Someone mumbled from the queen-sized bed, obviously Regina who was all alone in there and didn't even take up half of the space with her small figure. Ever since she had gotten Henry she was a very light sleeper because she had always checked on him and his breathing as a baby „Come here" She petted the space next to her on the bed and of course Emma didn't protest so she closed the door behind herself and slipped underneath the cover to lay right next to Regina. Shortly after their legs were intertwined and their arms holding each other like it was the most normal thing for them. But the feeling it gave them was so special. So different from everything else. If anyone would have asked Emma what home felt like then she would have told them about this. Never had she felt such a warmth and comfort in her life. That wasn't just because the blanket kept them warm in this cold October night but their bodies up against each other.

Almost every other night from then on was like this and Snow and Charming didn't even have to ‚kick' Emma out anymore because she started to leave on her free will, always with an excuse to. Sometimes it was that she had to get up early and didn't want to disturb them or that they had ran late on a town meeting. Either way, the mayor and her secret lover both tried to cover up this new situation. Emma was basically living in the mansion two months later but her favorite part of every day was when she fell asleep next to Regina. With every new night the distance between them got smaller just like the amount of clothes which they were wearing. Soon there was not even one piece of clothing left at all. Still, they never went further than kissing and touching until Emma could really not stand it anymore.

When they finally decided to take it to the next level it was Christmas eve and god, it by far was the best present both of them had ever received.

„Em-ma" Regina moaned out as she was seated on the mentioned womans lap where she slowly rocked herself down on the two fingers which were inside of her. Her arms were wrapped around Emmas neck as their bodies, both of which were covered in a thin layer of sweat, were rubbing up against each other with every move of the Queen. The younger woman had quickly figured out that Regina was in every way special when it came to sex and she seemd to be the first to completly fulfill her needs or at least that was what the brunette had told her after her fifth orgasm that night. They had started out with the pure definition of making love but after the second round the years of sexual tension had taken over them and it got rough. Emmas back was covered in long red scratches which no one else than Regina had left there with her sharp nails that she definetely knew how to use in the bedroom without completlety destroying anything else than her lovers back.

Still, their relationship was a secret outside of the save walls of the mansion where the little family of three had actually became just that. A real family. Neither Regina nor Emma pushed the other to come out so it was a mutual decision to do so on New Years eve. The entire town was gathered at the shore of the sea and right in the front there were Regina and Emma with Henry in their middle. His mothers arms were draped around his back and their heads were leaning on his as they waited for the clock to hit twelve and for the fireworks on the water to go off. Everyone saw them standing there but no one figured out as to why they were so close, especially Snow and Charming where confused. Sure, their daughter and former enemy had basically moved in together at this point but that didn't have to mean anything, right?

They soon got proven that they couldn't have been more wrong because one second into the new year Emma was holding Reginas face in her hands and pulled her in for a long kiss which could not have been more out of a movie. Nothing and no one else around them existed and whilst some where gasping in shock, Snow about to faint, others were smiling or did not care at all that both of them had admitted their love in front of every fairytale character known to men.

„I love you Regina Mills" The young blonde woman whispered once the kiss had broken after what felt like an eternity and it was the first time that one of them said it out loud. It felt so so good to finally be honest after what felt like a century of hiding it all away „I love you too Emma Swan" And in that moment Emma could have sworn that she saw tears in those big brown eyes. When they once more lost themselves in a deep kiss a wave of true love rushed through the town and especially like electricity through their own two bodies. Even Snow White had to admit that this was not just some phase, this was meant to be. All the pain those fairytale characters had been put through by the curse was somehow worth it becaus in the end curses were always broken by love. Everyone had their own personal curse and Regina especially. But that night when they returned home it was taken from her.

„It's a girl"

„I'll have a baby sister to protect"

Henry and Emma cheered like kids that had been given too much candy as they were gathered around Regina,in the doctors office, who only shook her head and laughed whilst she whipped the cold lube of her bare and already pretty big belly. A magic baby had not been in their plan and quite frankly those two lesbians had no idea how to protect from now on, but it was the greatest gift that they had been given together with their son of course. The savior kept bragging about the fact that baby Rose was a new years baby and that she was the real queen in the bedroom since she had managd to get Regina pregnant. Every time she did so her fiancee only smacked her arm and called her an idiot.

But at least Emma knew that she was Reginas idiot.

It was three years later that both of them were dressed in white and holding each others hand in front of the altar in the only chruch there was in Storybrook. Everyone was there and their little girl was sitting right in the front row on her grandfathers lap who looked over her as if she was the biggest tressure in the world. After all she kind of was.

„Swan don't make me cry" The Queen threatened when her woman pulled out the paper on which she had written her vow on.

„Regina you know that I could say a thousand things to you now to describe the love that I am feeling for you but I don't think that any of those will be enough. I should hate you for the things that I've been put through because of you but I would do it all again if it would lead me to you all over again. No fairytale is quiet like ours, not even my parents are close to us they just were the pre story that led up to the actual one" Everyone in the church laughed, even Regina through the tears which were streaming down on her face „If my parents wouldn't have kicked me out to have some alone time then you would have never picked me up at Granny's and brought me to where I belong. Home is wherever you are as stupid as it sounds. You are everything I ever want Madame Mayor and of course those two gorgeous kids that are just as pretty as their mother"

When they had their first dance to ‚Almost paradise' that night, Regina had had fixed her make up for the second time because she had been crying out of nothing but happiness.

Their life together was so full of love and happiness that somedays one of them woke up and could not believe that it was real. Henry and his little sister Rose moved both to New York for college and stayed there to become writers with succesful books about modern fairytales.

Emma and Regina built another house right by the shore of the sea in Storybrook where many many years ago they had had declared their love to each other and there they started to spend almost the entire summer with their adult kids.

It was a rather cold night for June when they went into their bed and covered themselves under the comfortable blanket which had little crowns and swans printed on it. A joke the blonde woman had made some years ago when the people that read Roses and Henrys books had given them the couple name ‚Swanqueen'

Emma was wearing nothing but red laced panties and a white top as she laid down right next to Regina in her silky pajamas.

„You look like the day we met Miss Swan" The Queen whispered in a raspy voice, that was a little weaker now that they were older, and wrapped her arms around Emmas body to pull it as close as possible against her own.

„Just for you Madame Mayor" Emma teased with the adorable scrunch of her nose as she placed her hand on Reginas heart.

„I love you"

„I love you too"

Those always were their last words before falling asleep, it had became a habit over the last fifty years of marriage.

Neither of them woke up in the morning and when Henry and Rose found them they were both smiling and cuddled up against each other, just like in the first night they had ever slept together.

Happy end


End file.
